A day in the park
by Theluckywriter
Summary: Castle start talking after their children meet in the park and become friends. A what if story. Set before season one. Give it a try :)
1. Chapter 1

Kate could never understand how her life had changed so drastically. It all started eight years ago when she was still in Law school at Stanford, her life was like a breath of fresh air. She was one of the top students in her class and was in a committed relationship with a boy for two years, whose parents owned one of the top law firms in several locations.

He understood her. He understood her need to drop out of law school to become a Homicide detective so she get justice for her mom. He was funny, respectful, and compassionate plus it didn't hurt that he was already set for life as a lawyer. So one year and three months later when he proposed after she found out she was pregnant, her reply was yes.

The marriage started off good, like all marriages they started off in a bubble; she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and they stayed in the bubble until two years later it popped. It began with things like fights for the most frivolous reasons and they never saw each other and he didn't even try to spend time with their daughter. He started staying at work late... well at least he said it was work 3 months before she started finding hairs on his work clothes, hair that she was pretty sure weren't hers; she was a detective after all.

Something had to change she couldn't keep living like this.

"Mommy, mommy!" The four year old yelled trying to grab her mother's attention. The look on her face was the exact replica of Kate's glare.

"Sorry sweetie mommy was just thinking... What did you say?"

"I asked which one comes first, the chicken or the egg? Emma said it's the egg, but if the egg comes first and the chicken lays the eggs, then where did the first egg come from to get the first chicken?"

Kate stared at her daughter completely perplexed it was times like this that she was glad for preschool, because she didn't know what the hell the answer to that question was.

"Well Mackenzie, I don't know how to explain it, so how about you ask Mrs. Ashby today."

The girl nodded her head and took a bite of her bacon strip as Kate watched her eat for a while before turning back to the stove.

"Daddy!" Kate turned around again, she didn't miss the way that he flinched when Mackenzie yelled. He probably had a hangover.

"Hey, Kenzie." He gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Daddy, can we go to the park today after you pick me up from preschool? You promised we could do whatever I want."

Kate let out a sigh when she noticed a familiar look on his face.

"Kenzie honey, daddy can't pick you up from preschool, I have important work today."

Kate rolled her eyes. Work for him probably meant a night out in the town splurging money.

"It's okay daddy." The girl looked utterly heartbroken.

"Kenzie go get ready, it's almost time to leave."

She waited until the girl left the room before pouncing.

"What do you mean you can't pick her up? I've been telling you about today for weeks, I have a meeting at the precinct."

He walked over to her and stood straight, trying to intimidate her with his height advantage but he didn't succeed.

"Get off my back Kate, I have a job too."

"You're an executive Blake, you rarely have cases the only thing you do is walk around and observe." She was losing her temper, she had to keep her voice down, she didn't want Mackenzie to hear them yelling.

"That is so not true, I have cases all the time, What's the problem? Just call Kelly to take her."

Kelly was a flirty eighteen year old who Blake had hired as a nanny for Mackenzie behind her back.

"You know I don't like the idea of someone else raising my child."

He rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's just a few hours and there's no one else who can take her. My parents are at work and your dad sure as hell isn't in a position to take her."

She bit her tongue at the remark aimed at her father and turned away.

"Fine but we're continuing this conversation later."

"I'm looking forward to it." He quipped.

Kate pulled out her phone and dialled the number for the nanny; it was getting so late in the morning that she was going to have to drop her off at school now, too.

* * *

Castle looked at the red haired woman who was currently lying on her side, backing him, fast asleep next to him. Why did he always allow her to walk all over him? Sure she was the mother of his only child but she used that as an excuse too often to force her way in his life. She caused him so much pain and aggravation that day when he walked in on her and her director in the very same room that they slept in.

She constantly walked in and out of both he and his daughter's life, and every time he had to pick up the pieces of their hearts only for her to return and do it all over again.

Why couldn't he just let her go? Maybe it was because she knew how to play him like a fiddle, or the fact that he reminded him so much of his mother.

He turned and looked at the clock, realizing it was time to get Alexis up and going, or else she would probably want to miss her nap and then ruin the whole daily routine.

Not wanting to wake Meredith he carefully slipped out of the bed, so he wouldn't wake Meredith and got dressed, he had a meeting to go to.

He slipped into the girl's pink themed room and stared at her for a while, she was a messy sleeper. Just like him she kicked pillows on the floor and made her appearance look totally different from how she went to bed.

"Alexis, honey, it's time to wake up." He said gently shaking the girl.

She groaned and slowly opened her eyes as they adjusted to the light.

"Are you ready for breakfast?"

Alexis nodded her head and raised her hands to be lifted, which he happily did.

"I have a meeting today, so you and mommy have the whole day together." Castle said setting her down on the counter in the kitchen.

"We can have a girl's day." Alexis cheered the look on her face made him smile. Hopefully Meredith wouldn't let her down.

"Daddy, do you think mommy will take me to the park?" The girl was practically bouncing.

"I don't know sweetie you'll have to ask her."

She nodded her head in understanding and continued to eat.

"She probably wants to go shopping."

"Well Alexis you do have preschool so she can shop first, and then take you."

Just then, the woman waltzed out of the room, all dressed with a large grin on her face .

"Mommy can we..."

"Not now Alexis, mommy has something to say."

Castle noticed that Alexis deflated a bit.

"My agent just called and told me that I was cast to be a guest star in a TV show."

"Meredith you just got here yesterday." He argued.

"I know but this is such a great opportunity, I just have to take it."

Less than two hours later, after leaving him with no more room to argue, they watched her walk out of their lives. Again.

* * *

Kate slowly entered her daughter's room, angered at Blake and her heart broke to see Mackenzie, curled up in the corner of her room, crying. Kate sat next to her trying to refrain from saying anything or touching her; it would only cause her to throw a tantrum. Instead, she waited and eventually the girl climbed into her lap and buried her face in Kate's neck.

There was a light cough and Kate looked up surprised to see Kelly standing in front of the bedroom door.

"Hi Kate, I'm here um Blake said you were in here." She paused pondering on what to say next. "Is everything okay?"

Kate stood up and gently pried the girl from around her.

"Yes, just a little misunderstanding,"

She handed the girl to Kelly and gave her a kiss.

"Love you, I'll pick you up as soon as I can okay." Mackenzie rubbed her eyes and sniffled.

"She wants to go to the park. I'm off after the meeting so I'll meet you guys there." Kate informed the girl.

Kate walked them to the door and waited until they were out of the drive way before she turned around and took a deep breath in an attempt to prepare herself for the upcoming conversation.

He was sitting on the bed face down on his i Pad

"We need to talk." She announced herself.

"Kate not today, okay? I'm not up for it." Blake snapped.

He always did that in order to avoid a serious conversation, but this time Kate wasn't having it.

"Neither am I but this isn't working."

His eyes widened, she had his full attention.

"What isn't working?"

"This marriage, we hardly see each other, you don't even spend time with your daughter, I bet you don't even know that she has a dance recital, coming up in less than a month and when we do see each other we're fighting, not to mention all of the different kinds of hair your girlfriends leave on your jacket..." She argued.

"I am not... "

"Save it Blake, I'm a detective." Kate reminded him, when he tried to deny the accusation.

She was tired of all of the lies.

"We both know that the only reason we got married was because of Kenzie."

"Katie please, give me another chance." He begged.

"I want a divorce Blake. I've given you enough chances."

Suddenly he flew up and stomped over to her.

"I won't let you do this Kate, not when my reputation is on the line. I own the best law firm in New York, and I am going to show you what a huge mistake this is, I'll fight for full custody of Mackenzie and win. Face it Kate I have two parents and a great income, you only have one and he's drunk half of the time, and your income is mediocre."He yelled.

He backed off and headed from the room.

"Think about what you're doing Kate."

* * *

As soon as the door shut behind Meredith, Alexis was low key.

"How about, we skip preschool today and go to the library, then we can go for lunch and ice cream then the park. How does that sound?"

She gave him a small smile and nodded her head.

By the time they had gotten to the park, Alexis was over the morning's events and back to her normal bubbly self, she had even made a friend and was currently in playing in the sand box with her.

He took a seat next to a girl whose eyes were glued to her phone. She looked up when she felt the bench rock.

"Hey,"

"Hey,"

She looked out at the sand box.

"I'm Kelly; I think your daughter has made friends with the girl I'm taking care of."

He looked over at the brown haired girl helping Alexis make a sand castle.

The young nanny squinted her eyes at him.

"I've seen you before. You're Richard Castle the writer right?"

He nodded his head; she didn't look like the type to read books on murder.

"I take it you've read my books?"

"Not me, the girl's mother, my boss, she probably has all of your books."

"Well I'm glad to see my books are appreciated."

She smiled politely. "I'm Kelly,"

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before she spoke again.

"They look practically inseparable."

Mackenzie ran up to them with Alexis in tow.

"My mommy's here." She told Kelly.

"Really, where?"

She pointed to the spot where her mother had just pulled up.

"Bye Alexis." Kenzie said, giving the girl a hug before running off.

"Wow she must really like you! She hates hugs. Anyway, that's my cue. Hope to see you again."

"I'm here every day."

She winked at him and ran off, behind the girl.

"We should get going too, Alexis."

The last thing he saw was Mackenzie tackling a woman wearing a leather jacket.


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for the late update, I've been really sick but I haven't abandoned this story.**

**Oh and I've made some minor adjustments to the first chapter so it's easier to understand.**

* * *

"Mommy can we go to the park to see Alexis again? Please."

Kate frowned at the name which had become a regular word for her daughter.

"I don't know Kenzie, you have dancing tomorrow."

"Mommy please I want to see Alexis."

Kate sighed when she saw that the girl was using the puppy eyes which Kelly had shown her, she had the day off anyway would it really hurt to take her daughter to the park.

"Fine we'll go to the park tomorrow now go to sleep." She gently kissed the top of the girl's head.

"I love you."

"I love you too mommy." The girl murmured.

* * *

"Daddy do you think Mackenzie is ever going to come back to the park?" The red head asked her father.

"I don't know Alexis maybe they're busy."

She seemed to accept and he sighed Alexis had asked him the same question every night for the past week and quite frankly he wished that the girl would come back so his daughter would stop asking.

"We'll see tomorrow after we go to the museum."

"Okay." she replied the excitement from her voice already dampened.

"Daddy, why does mommy keep leaving? Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not honey, it's not because of you. Never."

He froze thinking about his answer, he couldn't tell her that her mommy only came for top ten sex and cared for her acting career and fame more than her daughter.

"Your mom had to leave because of work she'll be back before you can blink twice."

Alexis smiled and blinked her eyes twice making Castle tickle her. "Not literally cheeky monkey." Their laughter died down and the atmosphere returned to one of serious nature.

"But your mother will be back soon I mean who can stay away from such a beautiful little girl like you." He tucked her in once more and she kissed his cheek.

"Good night daddy."

"Good night, I love you pumpkin."

"I love you to daddy. Don't forget to brush before bed."

He rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Fine, good night mom."

Alexis giggled and he switched of the light allowing the soft glow of the night light to fill the room.

* * *

It was past midnight and she still couldn't sleep, Blake had gotten home a few moments ago maybe she should talk to him again, probably calmer this time.

The bedroom door opened and Blake came in.

"Oh great you're still up." He said handing her a jewelry box and the package from her favourite dessert shop. His usual make up parcel.

"Blake, I can't, I just can't do this anymore." She started.

Blake's face hardened and his mouth opened more than likely to yell but Kate cut him off.

"We don't have to get divorced right away, but we do need some time apart I was thinking I could get a new apartment and Mackenzie and I could..."

"Kate you can't do this I have a certain reputation what is it going to look like if I get divorced." He argued.

"Blake people get divorced all the time."

"Kate I can't do this right now, we can be separated, fine but you don't have to leave to do it." He stood up and exited the room slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"Stay where I can see you Kenzie and be..."

"ALEXIS!" The girl squealed leaving her mother in the middle of her sentence.

"The met one time and they're already attached to each other.

"It's true." She replied taking a seat onto the bench.

"Hi I'm Alexis's father." He said putting his hand out for her to take it.

Kate turned only to freeze after she saw the speaker's face.

"I'm, I'm, I'm Beckett... I mean Kate." It didn't matter saying her second last name. She took a deep breath in and tried to ignore the knowing look on his face before she shook his hand.

"I'm Kate Beckett." She said.

"Yes Kelly told me about you last week she told me that you're quite familiar with my books."

Her face turned completely red. "Um I may have read one or two of your books." Kate told him. She was going to kill that girl

"Ah so you know what I do for a living what do you do?" He asked flashing her a grin that almost made her melt and his eyes were like two crystal clear pools of blue.

"I'm a detective."

He straightened his posture visibly interested in what she had just shared.

"What kind of detective?"

"A homicide."

"You're beautiful, most beautiful girls like you become lawyers not cops."

"Well something came up." She told him looking down at her feet. She had to say something before he asked why, he was looking at her like if he could see into her soul and the last thing she wanted to tell him was about her dark past, even if he was her favourite author.

"My husband," She paused "Her father is a lawyer."

He stared at her for a while and his eyes narrowed before he spoke again.

"Well at least I was sort of right there is a lawyer in the family."

There was an awkward silence and Kate looked down at her watch.

"Well it's time for me to go." She announced gesturing to Mackenzie to come.

"Here."He said handing her a piece of paper. "Next time our kids don't have to play at the park. We could have a play date maybe go to the zoo, or the aquarium and I really enjoyed talking to you."

She rolled her eyes. "We barely talked."

"So it was a lovely conversation and you have a beautiful voice." He told her just as the two sweaty girls ran towards them.

"Mommy, do we have to go?" Mackenzie asked.

"Yes or else you'll be late for dance class, you want to know your solo in time for the recital right?"

The girl didn't say anything instead she sighed and nodded her head.

"Don't worry I gave your mommy my number so you can see Alexis any time you want."

She glared at him and gently pushed Mackenzie.

"Time to say good bye Kenzie."

They both waved as they left the father and daughter behind knowing she would eventually end up calling even if it was just to hear his voice.

* * *

**Please leave a comment and suggestions are noted.**


End file.
